Making-up
by shadowkitty350
Summary: Lance and Kitty always have ups and downs, but after Lance and Kitty fight in the parking lot of the school can they make up? Fluff Lancitty R


**A/N: I don't own anything blah blah blah...Read and Review please! I may make this multi chapter but in order to do that I'll need motivation! Like comments...(hint hint)**

Kitty laid on her bed with silent tears streaming down her face. She had tried so hard to keep everyone out so they wouldn't see her like this. Kurt would pop in every now and then, but she thinks it was more to make sure she didn't go AWOL than anything else. Kitty replayed the night before over and over again thinking about how she had been so cruel to Lance.

_"You're nothing but a no good hood!"_ it didn't take long for the hurt to register on his face before he wiped it clean of emotion and pulled her off of him. He grabbed her hands and put them down to her side before her stepped back.

_"That's right, I'll never be good enough for you!"_ The hurt broke through his careful facade and Kitty knew that it was her fault that he was so hurt. It was her fault that he felt the pain. She hated herself for making him feel worthless and there wasn't anything that she could do to stop it. There were several times that she had picked up her phone and thought about calling him, so many times when she thought that she could make it right, but in the end she knew that a phone call wouldn't change anything. She knew that she needed something better. She knew she had to see him. Her mind was made up and she was going to go, but as soon as she began to lift her head up a puff of blue smoke appeared and Kurt was sitting on the end of her bed.

"Keety, vhy are you doing thes? You are sooo much better off now." Kurt was trying to make her feel better but really Kitty just felt a bigger hole in her chest, like she was missing a part of her that was getting farther and farther away. She threw a pillow at her reliable friend and threw herself back on the bed. She knew what she had to do and she had to play the part. Kurt couldn't know she was thinking of sneaking out or else he'd tell everyone. Kitty was no good at lying and just the thought of doing it turned her face red. She burrowed deeper into her sheets to hide it. She heard Kurt let out a low sigh.

"Keety, vhen you're ready to talk, I am alvays here." Then there was a popping sound and another puff of smoke. Perfect. This is just the chance Kitty needed, nobody will check on her for a while now. Slowly she crossed the room to her vanity and tried to clean up her face some. It was going to take some time and time is something that she didn't have right now. She felt the pressure and the fear rise in her and quickly ran to the window. She easily phased through it and was out in the open night air. It was cooler than she thought it was going to be and she thought about going back for a jacket, but if she turned back now, for any reason she may not leave again. She held her head high and crossed the yard. She was able to dodge all the trackers with ease considering she helped put them in. She was just about to phase through the outside wall when she heard something on the other side. There was a rustle of branches and leaves. Kitty phased just her head through the wall to look and was shocked to see Lance trying, and failing, to climb the tree.

"Lance!" Kitty exclaimed causing him to lose his balance and fall hard to the ground. She phased the rest of the way through the tall wall and rushed to his side. She was about to help pick him up when her mind races to the night before again and she took three guarded steps back. Lance pulled himself up and began to rub his now tender back side.

"Oh, hey Kitty…um, nice night huh?" He rubbed the back of his neck the same way he always did when her was feeling nervous. He lowered his eyes in embarrassment from being caught. Plus it didn't help there her was Kitty standing in front of him with her cute pink PJ's on. Kitty took a step towards him and then something in her head click.

"Lance, what are you, like, doing here?" She allowed herself to look up at him and felt the pain enter her heart again as their eyes met and his darted away quickly. Kitty couldn't figure it out; he was outside of the Institute in the middle of the night. Kitty thought that maybe he was there to finish breaking her, to finish off the rest of the X-men, to fight them all. This is what she thought but she didn't want it to be true. Kitty wanted him to be there for her. To hold her and comfort her when she needed him the most. Kitty wanted this but was afraid to want it, she didn't want to get her hopes up only to be let down again. But if he was really there to fight then why would he have some alone? Where is the rest if the Brotherhood? He had to be there for her, he just had to be. Or maybe he was going to tell her off for all the terrible things that she said and did to him.

"Kitty listen, I'm no good at saying what I feel, so I'm going to need you to just listen to me and not say anything. Can you do that?" Kitty shook her head yes to show that she could be silent.

"Ok, well it's like this, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Kitty was so thrown off guard that she forgot about the promise she just made. What on earth did he have to be sorry for? She was the one that hurt him, she was the one that pushed him away, and it was her fault, not his.

"I thought you said you were going to be quiet?" There was a small smile playing at the corner of his lips as Kitty blushed from breaking her promise.

"Listen Kitty, I know that I screwed up. I know that I'm no good for you."

"Lance I didn't mean that!" The tears that had been building up spilled over, Kitty raised her hand to wipe them away but Lance beat her there. He was in front of her wiping the tears away before she could even think.

"Dammit Kitty, this is what I mean. I'm so sorry that I made you cry. I really do know that I'm no good for you and because of that I try so hard to be better but I just can't be. I try to make things right but every time I try to do that I always mess up, I just can't seem to do right by you and I always seem to make you cry. I just want to make you so happy. That's what you're supposed to do for the people that you love and I just want to…" Lance trailed off when he saw the look on Kitty's face. Her eyes grew big and her mouth opened in a small "o".

"Like what?" Kitty began to blush again and a small smile appeared on her face. "Did you just tell me that you love me?" Lance took a step back because he hadn't realized that he actually did just admit that to her. He did just tell her that he loved her and she heard. He tried to recover from it.

"Out of all that I said that is the only thing that you got?" Kitty smiled and took a step forward so they were only inches apart.

"That's the only thing that matters." She stood up on her toes and moved closer to him. Lance only had a second to decide what to do and it was something that he had always wanted to do. He wrapped his arms around Kitty and kissed her softly on the lips. It was a small but sweet kiss. The perfect one for their first kiss together. Lance slowly pulled away wishing that he could stay there forever. He bent his head forward so that his forehead was touching hers.

"Man Kitty." It was all he could say, it was all he wanted to say. He didn't want the moment to end. Kitty kept her arms around his neck trying to keep him trapped there. She had never been kissed before and she was so glad it as like this, with Lance. Kitty pulled back some so she could look into his eyes.

"Lance, I'm sorry for what I said. You are good enough for me, you'll always be. Sometimes I just, like, let my temper get the better part of me. There has been so many times that you've been there for me. I really just want to be there for you too. Lance, I don't want to fight this anymore, the relationship with us. We can make this work. I want this to work." Kitty began to blush fearing that he might reject her. She felt so vulnerable with him. Lance looked down and her and smiled. He began to run his hands up and down her sides causing her to squirm under his hands. He let out a small laugh mixed with a sigh. He was actually happy and he knew that they could figure something out.

"Well Kitty, I think you may be right about one thing, you do let your temper run wild sometimes." Kitty glared at him and he laughed and buried his face in her hair and she tried to wiggle away from him but he held tight.

"Oh yeah, and I guess you're right about us too. I know that we can make this work. That's all I have ever really wanted to do, I've just wanted to make you happy and to be with you. I feel like when I'm with you everything is alright." Lance smiled down at Kitty and pulled her in close again. He gave her another kiss; this time is was more firm and bold. Lance even dared to nibble on her bottom lip. Kitty pulled back startled by the sudden move but then giggled and moved back in for more. They continued on kissing and nibbling and stroking for several more minutes. When Kitty was flushed in the face and Lance hard in the jeans they finally broke apart.

"Listen pretty Kitty, you better get back into bed. I can handle Summers, but if Wolverine comes out here looking for you I'm a dead man." Lance needed a reason to walk away, needed a reason to be able to cool down before her pushed her too far. Lance knew his biology well enough and knew his restraint to know that this is the time when he loses control. It had happened a few times before and sudden he felt ashamed and wished that he was still pure so he could give himself to Kitty. He quickly shook off his thought when he noticed Kitty looking up at him with a sad look in her eyes.

"Lance, is this, like, it? I mean I know I meant what I said, but are you going to really try and make this work, because I, like, don't think I can handle loosing you again." Kitty crossed her arms in a defensive pose.

"Hey pretty Kitty, I meant every word of it. Tell ya what; this Friday night I'll take you out. I'll get you flowers and chocolates, the whole shebang! I'll even come up to the door and ask the Professor for permission." Kitty's face lit up at this and she threw her arms around Lance's and began to kiss him all over. She kissed his lips and cheeks and eyes, even his nose. Lance began to laugh and could feel his urge coming on again. He pulled her down gently and kissed her hard on the mouth again. His desire was rising up and he had to stop it. Kitty was so happy all she wanted was to stay with him. But she knew that if she was gone to long someone would notice. She did have to get back and Lance had told her to go already. She pulled back regretfully and walked back along the fence. She didn't turn around until she was about to phase through. Slowly she turned and blew Lance a kiss.

"See you Friday?"

"Of course pretty Kitty. I can't wait. I love you."

"I love you too Lance." Then she was on the other side of the wall. She ran all the way back to her room and burrowed into her bed. She was still smiling and touching her kiss swollen lips when she felt the ground shake. She jumped up and ran to the window and saw Lance jumping up and down outside the gates. Lance was jumping for joy because of his Kitty and he could finally be happy again.


End file.
